


The Chamber.

by panicinthestreets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicinthestreets/pseuds/panicinthestreets
Summary: He could make things move without touching them. He could make animals do what he wanted without training them. He could make bad things happen to people that were mean to him. He could make them hurt if he wanted to . . .Yet, there was one person that he couldn't hurt. Someone that could do the exact same things and be just as intimidating. These two outcasts had devilish opinions and dark plans in their heads; when two came together it meant trouble. And it was what helped Tom Riddle become the darkest sorcerer in the wizarding world.





	1. Good News.

Katherine Anton came from a very intelligent family. With mostly every member in her family being the "Head" or "Captain" of something. Her mother and father were notably in the Slug Club, her Grandfather was a very good seeker and played for the Slytherin Qidditch team, and her uncle was known to be the best spell caster in the whole of Hogwarts. And just like her parents, she had just recently been accepted into the Slug Club, due to inheriting the brains that her relatives benefited from and doing possibly the best in her year. Katherine noticed upon arrive that she was the only female member, yet it did not intimidate her. She knew the other boys very well, with all of them being pureblooded and Slytherin. She had classes with these boys and saw them in the common room, her parents knew their parents, they were acquainted. On the other hand, a tiny frown was still on her face when she noticed a particular favorable member not attending. She stared at the empty chair for the majority of the night, her dark eyes only looking up when Professor. Slughorn asked her questions. A tad of annoyance brewed in her insides throughout the night, not by the others at the table of course. Only at the fact that he didn't show up, missing yet another meeting. Slughorn asked around five times where he was, to which Katherine had to shrug her shoulders. As the night was coming to a close, she thanked her Professor for a pleasant night and excused herself out the room. She made her way to the only place she could think of at that moment.

Walking into the isolated girl's bathroom with a slow step, Katherine already saw a figure by the sinks like she expected. She approached in her usual slow, quiet motion; her steps were always smooth. Once she was a few feet away from the figure, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her hip more weight than the other. Inhaling then sighing, she began to speak.

"Why are you here again, Riddle?"

She sounded exhausted, as if she was sick of sounding like a broken record. Yet, it was her duty to keep him in line. Tom Riddle; the boy that stood before her. To Katherine, Tom was the most complex, yet charming person she ever knew. He was sinister, especially these past few years. Having already created his first horcrux, it was enough to know that Tom meant bad. And will Katherine stop him? Certainly not. If anything, it's her fault he done it so soon. She encouraged him to open the Chamber of Secrets as she was certain he was the Heir. She helped him open the Chamber with him, the two of them could be blamed for the death of Myrtle Warren. They had the same intentions, yet Tom would always be the leader. If anything, Katherine was the assistant; she was the first of the deatheaters, a name Tom wanted to call his followers. Yet, Tom listened to Katherine more than his gang of "friends" that tend to help him at times. Maybe it was because Katherine welcomed Tom into her family, so he didn't need to go to the orphanage. Thanks to Katherine, Tom had somewhere to go during holidays and had a chance to be with a family. Although, Tom Riddle was still monotone, heartless; he had no intentions to love. And that's what conflicted their relationship.

Tom did not answer her question, instead he turned his body to face Katherine. His handsome complexion was calm yet toneless, his waves of dark hair sat perfectly and his posture showed off a clever demeanor. Like usual, the sight of him presented a glint in Katherine's eye, yet she looked as disinterested as he did. The two of them were . . . odd for that sort of thing.

"Did I ever tell you what I got up to at the Summer? Excluding my stays at your home." Tom said, his tone far but still drew her in to listen. Katherine thought for a moment. Tom never was in the house a lot, normally he liked to go trips along places. Katherine sensed this was him ongoing his plans whenever he disappeared, yet she never pestered him for her to come with; clients or not. Tom was an introverted worker and only had followers to order around, not to work with, and Katherine respected that. She never aspired to pester him.

"I don't think you did." Katherine finally answered, tilting her head to the side slightly. Tom's face grew a shadow, it lingered over his eyes where his hair hung. His hands clasped behind his back, he walked closer to Katherine and her posture changed; legs close together, hands clasped front. The air grew cold, yet she never shivered.  
"At the Summer, I visited my father." He admitted. That sentence alone made Katherine's face change. She was taken aback, actually. "Your father? I thought he abandoned you. I thought you hated him?" Katherine questioned curiously. She wanted answers.  
"He did abandon me, and I do hate him; _I despise him_." Tom continued, his voice becoming firm, "Yet, I went to his home. I visited him and my grandparents."  
"You're confusing me, Tom." Katherine said with a frown, not sure what he was coming to. Tom's face presented a smirk and he pulled out his wand, his fingers running along the fine wood.

"I killed them."

Katherine's head lifted higher and looked at Tom, her eyes showing her surprise. To know that he killed the man that abandoned his dying mother and unborn son, to know that Tom succeeded in getting revenge; Katherine nodded in a pleased way. Psychotic of her, yes, yet that was one of her major flaws. Katherine Anton was not a good person, and never wanted to be.  
"Congratulations." Katherine finally said after a few seconds of silence. A sly smile crept onto her face as a sign of praise and Tom nodded, the same coming to his own face. "It felt great." He owned up, "And what's even better, I made my second horcrux."  
Tom then presented Katherine with the black and gold ring he always wore. It was now not just a ring, instead it made Katherine feel a certain way due to the soul trapped inside. "Tom- This is extraordinary." Was the only thing Katherine found herself to say. Tom felt pride from her words, putting the ring back in his blazer pocket. He placed his right hand on Katherine's shoulder, to which was another surprise. He hardly ever touched her.

"I would like to thank you, Katherine." Tom confessed, "You have stuck with me since the start of Hogwarts. And ever since you have been a loyal servant." Katherine couldn't help but sense the human side of Tom beginning to show. The side of Tom that only really peaked out to Katherine, even if he didn't mean it. It was sad to think that Katherine was one of the first to accept him. Love was a decoy to him growing up, he grew up in isolation, abuse, pain. And that can really drive a person insane; hence why Tom Riddle is as sinister as he is. Maybe that's why Katherine accepted him, because she saw the reasons behind his acts and wanted him to gain what he lost. That, along with Katherine seeing no evil in his acts as she was evil herself.

"None taken, you deserve at least a little acquaintance now and then; even if you don't want it." Katherine replied, the small smirk still on her face. The two Slytherins stared at one another for a while, a mix of emotions taking place. It was unknown how the two felt for each other, as Tom and Katherine were very complicated people and are hard to determine.

"It's getting near curfew, we should head back." He then said, to which Katherine nodded. Riddle began to make his way to the exit, staring at Katherine with solemn eyes. She began to slowly follow after, her eyes glinting the same look as his. Yet, the two teenagers made their way out of the girl's lavatory and to the common room, and also to whatever Tom Marvolo Riddle had in store. 

Things will be different.


	2. Bloodlines

"What would you say out of Secrets of The Dark Arts or Magick Moste Evile is the most informal?"  
    Looking up from her homework, Katherine picked up Tom's question and answered, "Secrets of The Dark Arts, of course. Magick Moste Evile was completely pointless; it taught you nothing useful."  
    "True indeed," Tom agreed, "It only taught you about childish hexes and jinxes."

    Katherine and Tom did their late night studying in the Slytherin common room like they normally did, yet it always ended up with them discussing about the Dark Arts. It was a subject both of them were fascinated in, for Katherine's case she grew up learning Dark Spells are the best spells to learn. Her parents believed that learning the Dark Arts is necessary in this day in age; that the Dark Arts can protect you better from threats; that including Muggles that didn't know better. The Anton family were definitely a bunch that saw themselves as superior to Mudbloods and Muggles, and Katherine stood with those views even much so.  
    "Besides, if it wasn't for Secrets of The Dark Arts you wouldn't have made two horcuxes by now." Katherine pointed out. Her comment made Tom smirk quite smugly, looking at the ground before straightening himself up.  
    "Don't forget Professor Slughorn and how he was stupid enough to tell me how to make them." Tom said darkly. At the mention of their beloved Professor, Katherine thought about Tom's absences at the Slug Club.

    "Is that why you haven't been attending his club?" Katherine questioned curiously.

    Tom was quiet for a moment. "Not technically. He's been avoiding me, but I don't mind. I'm too busy for his silly little clubs anyways." He confessed, waving his hand in dismissal.  
    "Yet, he's been asking for you. He asked me where you were last night, I told him I wasn't sure." Katherine said weary, to which Tom looked at her.  
    "He might be getting paranoid." Tom sighed out, "Maybe that's his way of saying I am up to no good."  
     Katherine nodded, seeing that may be the case. Slughorn did have that fear in his eyes when saying Tom's name, or when anyone else does. A lot of people had that look in their eye when Tom Riddle was the topic of discussion. He has been the elephant in the room for quite a while.

    "I'm guessing you went last night. How was things?" Tom questioned. Tom may have been quiet and aloof, but he wasn't shy; or a coward. Tom had a guard of leadership over Katherine and his apprentices in the Slug Club, to which they all obeyed. This small group believed in many dark things, and they believed Tom could change what they thought were the flaws of the wizarding world.  
    "Content." Katherine said; her voice could draw you in. Tom thought that anyways. The Riddle Boy had never laid his eyes on any girl, not like the way all the other boys do. Yet, a lot of people mistook Tom and Katherine as a couple, to which Tom always frowned upon. This status caused a lot of girls to envy Katherine, as Tom was deemed as one of the most attractive boys in Slytherin. On the other hand, girls in Hogwarts would  _never_ think of competing with Katherine's authority; as Katherine was seen just as attractive and charming by most. Even with Tom's incapability to love, he could catch himself at times admiring Katherine and her complexion.  
    Katherine Anton was a tall girl with slender legs and snow white skin. Her long waves of hair flowed down her back like thick maroon mist, she had subtle curtains of shorter hair that hung just at the sides of her blue/grey eyes. Her leaden-blue ovals were like fog - intimidating yet charming. Her nose was small yet sharp, her lips plump but always had a curl of a sly smile. Every time Tom looked at her something beneath his hollow emotions wanted to break out; although it never did. So he never flirted, he never got flustered. She had no idea.  
    Tom's looks were no less. Katherine could openly admit he was handsome than he could for her, but due to keeping a respectful bond she always kept her opinion on his looks to herself. His waves of dark locks cascaded at the sides of his head, sometimes even in front of his face if he showed sides of stress. His eyes had a dark hue, supported with eyebrows and lashes just as dark as his hair. He had the tall, dark and handsome persona that many craved and lusted over. Katherine, yes, she fell under the spell from time to time. His looks just made her obey him much more.

    The atmosphere changed when the two were silent. The feeling that washed over them was a feeling they always tried to ignore. Lust; one of the many deadly sins. If the two of them wanted to sin the rest, obviously this one would have to appear at some point. It was just . . . Confusing. It wasn't as straight forward due two Anton and Riddle's incapability to love.  _Make it easy for me, Tom._ Katherine mentally cursed,  _Is it yes or no?_

    "I forgot to thank your family once again, Katherine." Tom finally spoke, letting out a huge breath he was holding in. "For letting me stay for the summer, once again. If it wasn't for your courteous ways I would have to suffer in that orphanage."  
    "My mother and father understand your circumstances, Tom." Katherine accepted, "They find you pleasant, and with that they want to make things easy for you. You are welcome anytime."  
    Tom paused once again, yet he looked at Katherine as if she spoke of indecency. A wash of worry came of Katherine's face. She always tried to make that look extinct.  
    "I meant to say; I thought we agreed on something." Tom said darkly, "That would would never call me of that filthy Muggle name."  
    "I'm sorry." Katherine quickly redeemed, "My apologies T- _My Lord_."  
    Tom stared her down, Katherine never broke eye contact; yet swallowed back a lump of nerve in her throat. "It's just- I have known you for so long by that name. It becomes a habit."  
    "None taken," Tom finally accepted, "You don't need to call me it all the time, not just yet. It'd just be nice now and then so you know your place."  
    Katherine frowned at his words. "Yes- Although, if you don't mind. Maybe we should keep your official title until we have left school and all our focus is on your mission. It'll make sense to do that."

    A switch in Tom's mind flickered and his eyes grew red for danger. Katherine knew she said the worst thing when he looked at her, yet she stood her ground; for some reason. In this moment, she seemed to be blinded with her fantasy. Sometimes she forgets they are not a duo; she is his servant.  
    "You're trying to tell me that what I have done already isn't  _official?_ " Tom spat out. Katherine's eyes widened and her hands became fists. "Of course not!" Katherine glared back, "I'm just warning you that if I go around calling you "Lord Voldemort" people will get suspicious, won't they?"  
    "Well let them be!" Tom's voice was rising, "I will become the Dark Lord everyone will fear! I have made  _two horecruxes,_ Katherine,  _ **two horecruxes!**_ And that is just the beginning."  
    Tom rose from the armchair aggressively and paced in front of the fireplace. The common room was empty, yet Tom's rage echoed in the dungeon, and Katherine wasn't going to be the mouse quivering in the corner. She felt as if she needed to fight back; as he should have appreciated her more.  
    "You can be really stupid sometimes." Tom insulted, "Dumbledore calls you the Brightest Witch of Your Age? I fail to believe it at times."  
Katherine rose from her chair quickly and whipped a glare over to Tom. "If anything, you're the stupid one! A stupid boy that is distracted by his own arrogance and never appreciates the dedication that is laid upon him!" Katherine yelled.  
    "I don't need you!" Tom's words were like venom. But Katherine's were even worse.

    "You NEED me, Tom Riddle." Katherine remarked in a sinister manner, "Want to know why? You need me because you a silly halfblood boy that needs people like me to be empowered. I AM A PUREBLOOD, YOU NEED ME! Without me everyone would just frown upon you because of your _filthy_ mudblood status!"

    And for the first time in forever, Tom Riddle was taken aback. Katherine's words were a punch of brutal honesty right in his perfect face and it boiled the blood in his veins to the maximum.  
    In a split second Tom raised his hand in order to strike Katherine. Yet, he was under that spell again, his hand froze in mid air. Tom Riddle; a boy who has never felt love or hurt, could not bring himself to hit her. He had hurt people before, greatly; yet he couldn't do anything to her. Tom Marvolo Riddle could not hit Katherine Anton because the brutal honesty wasn't of Tom's bloodline, but that the two of them were madly in love.

    "Hit me." Katherine pleaded, as if caving in on her own guilt. "Go on."  
    Tom dashed off to the dorms before he could even burst out any more emotion. Katherine's slender figure became a silhouette in front of the roaring fire. Her hair fell in front of her face as she looked hopelessly down at the ground. Slowly beginning to cry. 


	3. The Penseive

    "Katherine. Katherine . . . Wake up. Wake up, Katherine!"

    Her eyes fluttered open, her right cheek buried into her dark green pillow and her hair falling over her face. Through her strands of hair she was able to make out a figure, and being half asleep she knew the voice was not from any of her dorm mates. She quickly bolted up and grabbed her wand, pointing it at the intruder before realizing who it was. It was Tom Riddle.

    "Put that down!" Tom hissed, taken aback by surprise. Katherine sank in relief and placed her wand back in her bedside cabinet. "You are  _not_ suppose to be in here." Katherine retorted stubbornly, her voice in a hush.  
    "Which is why I 'snuck in, obviously." Tom whispered, a sly smirk coming to his face at Katherine's annoyance. The female witch frowned, badly wanting to get back to bed. She had a stressful day, and was still conflicted from the events early on in the night. Wasn't he mad?

    "Come; get changed. I need to show you something." Tom hurried her in a whisper, looking around the room wearily. The other girls were still in bed, fast asleep in their slumber, If they were to see Tom in here, they'd swoon. Katherine wasn't in the mood for cringing.

    Katherine sluggishly got out of bed and went through her trunk, picking out the first pair of clothes she could. A pair of old black trousers and a dark blouse; her usual attire. "Turn away." She ordered Tom, to which he quickly did so. Katherine didn't think much of it; she was still half asleep. She changed into her clothes, and by that point Tom's heart was racing fast; looking at one spot so he wasn't tempted. With a quick brush of her hair and her shoes on, Katherine picked up her wand and was ready to go. And the two set foot.

+

    The tension between the two rose before they even reached the Great Hall. The tip of their wands was lit with a small ball of white light, guiding their way through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Katherine was slightly behind Tom, to which he did not notice as he was too busy figuring out the way to their destination. Katherine stared of him, it wasn't a glare nor an admire. It was questionable, he was acting as if he was okay. With the words Katherine said to him in the common room, how could he be okay with that? Katherine finally spoke her mind.

    "Aren't you mad at me?" Katherine asked, her tone a tad forceful. It wasn't regular for her voice to be soft and welcoming like most girls, it was rich with the Scottish tongue, rich yet feminine, and even her questions sounded like commands. It was hard to catch emotions from Tom, so she kept her eyes peeled on his face, looking for a change of stare or a pulse in his temple. If anything, she expected him to get angry again.  
    "Not really." Tom spoke, his confession anti-climatic. Katherine jaw tightened, her frown more prominent. Tom began to explain himself, "I thought about it, Katherine. I didn't want to think you were right; but like always you are. I am from dirty blood. I put every blame of that on my muggle father." Tom's steps came to a halt and he turned abruptly to Katherine. She lightly flinched, a jolt in her chest, but she was still able to look at him. Tom's stare was strong. "But there is one thing you need to know. I may be a half-blood, but I am not  _weak_ like all the other mudbloods. And that, Katherine, is why I have brought you out tonight."

    Before she knew it he was walking off again, she sped walk after him due to his large strides. She was average height, and her legs were probably longer than the average, but she huffed as she found her making a chore of herself. Tom took her to a quiet place, down a hall she has never went down before. She frowned, noticing the dust on the stone pillars and on the floor; the dust spinning and waltzing as her feet swept past. This part of the castle looked like a place the couples of Hogwarts would go to to make out; and possibly go further. If Tom took Katherine here for a smooch, when Katherine was bloody Merlin.

    The surroundings became less like a make-out destination. The halls got damper and colder and the history of the walls were richer. It was old, definitely, and Katherine began to think she and Tom were the first ones here since a long time ago. Yet, knowing Tom, he had definitely came here before. Hence why he had to show her something.  
    Tom's steps came to a halt and Katherine stopped beside him. They stared in darkness, until Tom muttered a _Lumos_ and his wand glowed a calming light. And at first glance Katherine frowned at the thin, metallic bowl that floated before them. But the more she studied the still, thick water in the bowl and felt its aura, she was ware what it was. It was a pensieve.  
    Every headmaster in Hogwarts has one, and they are very popular in the Ministry of Magic; especially with court cases. With a Pensieve you could conjure of memory from your and someone else's brain and watch it through the liquid. And when Tom made the bowl come to its senses, Katherine knew what she was here for. Tom wanted to show her his past.  
    Katherine always got the just of his history. He was abandoned at an Orphanage; a muggle one to be in fact. When of age Dumbledore visited him and invited him to attend Hogwarts. And that was all he ever told her. She was lucky to even be told he was an orphan. He barely told anyone that.

    Katherine was back in the present when she watched Tom pulled a memory out of his temple; the memory looking like a piece of string that glowed as mysterious as the moon. He dropped the memory into the pensieve and the dull liquid shown with the same white glow of the memory. Tom stared at Katherine, and before she knew it she stuck her face into the bowl of the pensieve; engulfed with a blur and buzz until shadows formed and the memory started rolling.

    She witnessed a woman giving birth, her face pale and her legs quivering. The woman whelped and screamed and the sound made Katherine cringe, but there was no cry or welling of a newborn and at first Katherine believed the baby to be dead. Yet, the nurse held a small newborn boy who had his eyes closed and his limbs tucked in. Katherine then stared at the mother, who's eyes stared at the white light above and fell limb. Katherine stepped back from the still woman and watched the covers be pulled over her, and the baby who never wept be carried away. Both Katherine and the midwifes left very nerved.  
    The scenery changed, and the newborn boy was older. He had black of hair and brown eyes as ebony as dark chocolate; yet it held the same glare her beloved friend had in the present. He was dressed like a muggle boy; grey shorts and a brown tattered jacket. He sat on a ledge as all the kids played games and sang rhymes , while the young Tom Riddle stared at the ground and stepped on bugs that crawled his way. Katherine wanted to approach the boy, tell the kids to talk to him. But once she heard the whispers of "Creepy Tom" and "Tom the Freak" her jaw clenched and her chest sank. Tom did mention he grew up in an orphanage, but never talked about his experiences. And when the sound of a climatic bell rung the scenery changed again and the air grew cold.  
    The wild blew Katherine's brunette locks in all directions, and when she pulled the strands away from her eyes, she noticed she was at the mouth of a cave; in front of two boys. Her eyes squinted and she tried to detect the silhouette behind them, still in the shadows. One of the boys grabbed the figure by the scruff of the neck and into the dull light. It was Tom; still young, but older than before.  
    "Okay Freak, tell us why we're here!" The boy holding him roughly said. The other boy looked around cautiously, a glint of fear in his eyes. Katherine focused on the situation. Tom's eyes were still, unnerving; he was unafraid of these boys. But these boys were obviously afraid of him. The boy pushed Tom to the ground and yelled, "Why did you bring us here!"  
    Young Tom slowly began to rise. He took the time to dust himself off, slowly and intimidatingly. The two boys began to back up, just in front of Katherine. Katherine's eyes lingered on the young Tom Riddle in the cave; the young boy's eyes flashing red and his tiny fists bawling. Suddenly, a unison of screams ringed and echoed in the cave, and the two boys collapsed to the ground with their limbs stiff. They continued to scream, to the point their throats croaked and jaws clenched into an awkward place. Tom continued to stare them down. Hard. Katherine realized what the young version of Tom was doing. She noticed it a mile away from the pain in the two boy's eyes. Her parents did it all the time to the houselves when they made mistakes. The Cruciatus Curse.  
    "Tom, stop." Katherine began to say, even it was hopeless. In this memory she couldn't interact with the young Riddle, or stop him. If anything, it was the squirming and screeches of the two young boys that made her want to leave. He didn't stop, he refused to stop. The more she watched the more she wanted to yell. It was horrible. How did Tom learn how to do this at such a young age?

    Katherine Anton pulled herself out of the pensieve and staggered back, engulfing the familiar air. her hands gripped the sides of the pensieve until her knuckles were white. She stared at the rippling liquid for a moment before looking up; staring at the present day Tom with eyes that had seen ghosts. Tom, who was across from her, stared back at her just as stone-like as young Tom stared at those boys. Katherine had to clench her jaw to stop herself from quivering.  
    "They were just boys." Katherine spoke.  
    "And I was just a boy." Tom quickly stepped in, "They were just mudbloods who thought it'd be fun to pick on a boy who was different. Who was superior! I could do things that they could only see in their stupid comic books. They were jealous!"  
    "They were unaware of it, Tom! And you knew they were! Or did you fail to see the fear in their eyes?" Katherine sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The Cruciatus Curse? That's just . . . Unspeakable."  
    "Stop acting so innocent, Anton." Tom rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you haven't used it before."  
    "I've only done it on misbehaved animals and dumb houselves. You done it on two boys that didn't know better, and you done it way too long may I add." Katherine crossed her arms, not meeting his gaze, looking at the ground.  
    Tom paused for a moment, staring at the ground. "They grew mute after that. Refuse to speak; so no one found out it was me. But they had their suspicions. That's when they invited Dumbledore to visit me. And the rest is History."  
    She stared at the ground also, but her grey eyes were still stormy. It wasn't until Tom took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him that her eyes were stuck on his. His waves of hair were frantic, hanging in front of his face. Katherine had the urge to comb his hair back with her fingers. But at the same time, she had to urge to punch him square in the jaw.

    "When you called me a mudblood in the common room last night . . . " Tom began. Katherine expected his tone to be furious, but surprisingly it was sad. His eyes glassed over as he looked at her. Did she hurt his feelings?  
     "I haven't stopped thinking about it. A _mudblood?_ It made me feel worthless, as if I wasn't capable of anything." He continued, never looking away from Katherine. Even if it was intimidating; Katherine found herself lured in. "But . . . I know I'm capable of things. _A lot_ of things."  
"You are, Tom. You really are." Katherine piped in, her voice almost in a whisper. "If- If this was to prove me wrong, you didn't need to. What I said- I said it in a rage. I didn't mean any-"  
    Tom placed a slender finger on her lips, which silenced her. Her stone-like eyes stared at him, and they widened when he began to caress her cheek. His eyes were luring her in. Was she blushing?  
    "I know, Katherine." Her name sounded like music, "You are my most loyal servant. I can trust you with anything, I know you will stick with me through my reign of becoming The Dark Lord. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for."  
    His words made Katherine sigh in relief. Yet, when his eyes grew darker, she began to tense up. She was expecting this.  
    "And with you being my loyal servant, it hurt me greatly when you said those things to me last night . . ." His tone wasn't sad this time, when if his eyes shown him a little hurt. They were mostly stern, and his grip on her shoulders tightened. Katherine tried not to show fear. "I hope my memories have proven you wrong tonight. I hope they have shown you that I am capable of having pure blood. A mudblood wouldn't have been capable of doing those things, would they Katherine?"  
    She was silent for a moment. She made sure to stare back into his eyes, to show she wasn't afraid; to show her respect. "Of course. It was silly of me to think otherwise . . . _My Lord_."

    Tom's neat eyebrows rose at the sound of his title. His lips parted from the thin line and presented to have natural, soft lips at Katherine glanced at. He tilted his head to the side a little, and for the first time in this moment he smiled. A sly, dark smile; yet oddly charming.  
Katherine returned the same charming smile, her smile more coy and slightly crooked; which was seen as a flaw to Katherine. She hated her smile, how it sloped to one side and came off as messy. Yet, Tom liked how it made him feel daunted; how it was accidentally menacing. In fact, Tom found it desiring in the moment, he had the urge to kiss her.  
    And when Tom did lean in for a kiss, Katherine was as stunned. Tom was unpredictable, and Katherine likes to think she is ten steps ahead of Tom, but in this moment she was ten steps behind. She didn't expect this. But just because she didn't expect it doesn't mean she didn't want it.  
Katherine said still, expecting Tom to change his mind, but his lips brushes against hers and the sides of their noses were linked. Katherine fluttered her long lashes to a close and slowly rested her hands on Tom's chest, teasing him a little by not leaning into his kiss; enjoying the few seconds of the submissive Tom before closing the gap between them.  
     His lips were soft and warm like melted butter. And for someone who hasn't kissed before, Tom weirdly knew what he was doing. He slickly had his arms around the small of her waist, his hands being adventurous and resting just above her backside. Katherine wasn't shy either, as her hands ran up and along his chest to the crook of his neck. Tom was lean, and surprisingly strong. His chest solid, she could feel the curves and bumps of his collarbone and neck, which made her smile coyly into the kiss. Their lips motioned perfectly, interwoven like yin and yang. Tom took advantage of Katherine's figure, his hands rolling up her sides and smoothing out the fabric on her back. His lips still passionately locked on hers, he was going longer than she expected.  
    Tom eventually did pull away, his chest rising and sinking and his eyes opening slowly. Katherine still clung to the back of his neck before letting go and smoothing out his robe then looked up at him under her lashes. His eyes were neutral, but just near the back the lust was still there. Katherine never thought this day would come. She began to think this was a dream.  
    It wasn't until Tom led her back to the Slytherin common room that she realized this was indeed real. His hand that she held was solid, his long fingers entangled with her own and the odd glances Tom motioned to her that she pretended to not notice. Katherine did want to say something, she wanted to ask why she deserved the pleasure of making out with him. Yet, in a way, if she asked him, she'd probably never experience it again. And being the great actress she was, she decided to act like it was completely normal. Tom Riddle, a man who couldn't love, was in love with her. Yeah, that was normal.

+

    Tom went to his dorm without a word. He walked Katherine to her own then in a swift moment, was gone. Katherine stared at the stares he headed up to for a moment, a smirk appearing on her face. He obviously didn't know how to face her at this point. Katherine liked a man who was unsure how to act; since it let her to do all the acting. And as Katherine mutely entered her dorm and climbed back into bed; she thought of ways to approach Tom tomorrow morning as she drifted back into a deep sleep.


	4. A Difficult Decision

    The air was brisk along the whole weekend. Gryffindor versed Ravenclaw in the Quidditch pitch in the late hours of the morning, and since Slytherin had no part-take Katherine and Tom were far from school grounds. Even if Slytherin was playing this morning, the duo wouldn't be found at the stands with their house colours painted on their cheeks. They took pride in their house in the most orthodox way. And as the buzz of cheers from students echoed through the grounds, Tom Riddle and Katherine heard none of it as they were tucked away in a booth at The Three Broomsticks. Tom slid Katherine a small book under the table, and Katherine took it cautiously.

    "A gift? You shouldn't have, Tom." Katherine sarcastically chimed, to which Tom expected from her. Her humour always included a snark and comment if it wasn't twisted; Tom vaguely remembered her giggling when they tortured animals in her back garden one day in the summer. It was the first time he ever stayed in the Anton Mansion, and he learned a lot about the mysterious Slytherin girl in those three months. Things that has led to her being his most trustworthy servant, someone he could say that is secondly the most evil person ever; after himself of course.  
    Tom gave her time to read the first pages of the book, watching her eyes light up like festive lights. Her teeth scraped along the bottom of her plump bottom lip, her fingers feeling the old parchment and the tough leather of the book. She closed it after a minute and made eye contact with Tom. And exactly at the same time, they smiled hugely.  
    "I thought Slughorn taught you everything you had to know?" Katherine questioned, cocking an eyebrow.  
    "He did, I just stole this in order to remember the information; and improve." Tom put the book back into the pocket of his thick trench coat. He was in his own clothes, as was Katherine. His own attire was very much like his uniform; except all black with a white collar tucked in and no tie. His long navy trench coat was the only remote colour he wore. Katherine thought of him very charming.  
    "Where did you get it from? Obviously not in the restricted section, otherwise I would've snatched it up years ago." Katherine scoffed, crossing her long leg over the other. Katherine was covered from head to toe; which was rare, with black tights and dark brown ankle boots, along with a grey tartan skirt and a black turtle neck. Her coat was long and elegantly black; it looked warm and Katherine sure looked warm in it also. Tom trivially learned that Katherine barely felt the cold; ever since they were kids she could have snowball fights without any gloves or run around the house bare foot or go in cold baths. She even ate her food cold sometimes . . . It was all these quirky ( and sometimes odd ) things Tom has learned about her over the years. He hasn't learned stuff like that before.  
    "Well . . ." Tom's voice was now a whisper, "When I went to my family home during the summer. I paid a visit to my mother's old house. I found my uncle . . ." Tom drifted off at this point. Katherine tuned in, moving closer to him. He didn't tell her this part of the story.  
    "I took this wand. And stunned him; I killed my family with his wand and used magic to make him admit to the crime." Tom's lips was at her ear now. Only Katherine heard those words; the words that had no shame lingered in them. The words made her smirk.  
    "Clever." Katherine complimented, "Is that why they haven't chased you up yet?"

    Tom flashed a winning smirk, pulling away from her and taking a sip of his black coffee. Katherine sipped her earl grey tea and let out a deep breath. She tapped her long nail on the ring of her cup before glancing at Riddle from the corner of her eye; her cat-eye liner making her look mischievous.  
    "So, when's the next mission?" Katherine asked, dubbing his crime as something that sounded less like a crime. What they were doing didn't sound like a crime. If anything, it was an intense game they wanted to desperately win at.  
    "Not for at least a year and a half." Tom said. His answer made her heart sink. Why? He already created two horcruxes, why stop now? Katherine knew he wanted to create many more, how long will that take? Who knows, so it's better to start now than never. "Pardon?"  
    "I need to focus on school, Anton." Tom said straight-forwardly, "I have to get top marks or people will be suspicious. School's not a safe place to do it. We'll have to continue when we finish our school years."

_We._

    For the first time in forever, Katherine felt like she was finally a part of Tom's plans. From last night's doings to _this?_  She was considered part of his group. One of his _Deatheaters_. She liked that word, it had a nice ring to it. And one day in the history books, Katherine Anton will be known as one of the first Deatheaters to be declared in Wizarding History. Not only will they fear Tom, but they will fear his followers. They'll fear her. She'll be unstoppable.  
    However, last nights affairs had been spiraling in her head. The kiss, with it being up-most passionate, was dim and colourless when thinking back. Katherine did know that Tom was incapable of feeling the gut wrenching emotion that is true love. You could see it in his eyes, the grim glint, even when he's putting it on. He stared blankly when girls winked at him and frowned when they batted their eyes. He was oblivious, yet Katherine knew it wasn't stupidity. It was nothingness, it was a dark hole, it was his heart bleeding oozing ink. TLove was swept from under him, and he has never seen it since. And Katherine felt that when Tom kissed her.  
    "The match is finishing soon. And whoever when the game will flood this pub at any second." Katherine cooed, checking her watch and beginning to stand. Tom followed after her, keenly by her side as they scooted through drunken men and rickety wooden stools. They made their way into the crisp fall air and Katherine engulfed it. Then her eyes trailed to Tom, who ushered her to the woods, where they spent most time when not studying. Away from the yells and the body heat. And Katherine had a million questions.

+

    "Seriously? The death curse?" Katherine raised her brows after asking Tom what was his favourite curse. She jumped off the fallen tree and to Tom's side. Tom nodded his head, staring at the tip of the oak trees and not turning a head to any wildlife noise. "You're no fun, Riddle." Katherine sighed, "When you just kill them suddenly, you can't play with them anymore."  
    "I'm not a child like you, Anton." Tom calmly responded. "I don't play with my food."  
    Katherine made a gaping gasp, storming a few steps in front. "You just don't appreciate the art of inflicting pain."  
    "Oh, Anton. Indeed I do. There's more to making people suffer than just inflicting a curse."  
    "Enlighten me, then." Katherine battered her eyes.  
    "Pain is equal to weakness. Once you discover your opponents weakness, you use that against them."  
    "Interesting." Katherine hummed, realizing then that Tom had stopped strolling beside her at this point.

    She turned to see Tom blankly staring at her. His lips that were holding back a secret smoothed out into a thoughtful smirk and Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to speak. He had a mission.  
    "That's what I want you to do, Anton. I want you to dive deep into someone's weakness and use it against them." Tom ordered, the only thing in motion being his lips and his delicate tufts of black hair floating in the wind.  
    "And I need to do this because . . ." Katherine urged on.  
    "For information." Tom lowly said, slowly walking towards her, "You know who Professor. Arkwright is, don't you?"  
    A frown furrowed over Katherine's soft features. She did know of Professor. Arkwright, the young and new Study of Ancient Runes teacher. If the females of Hogwarts weren't gawking over Tom, they were gawking over Professor. Arkwright. Yes, he was young and yes Katherine did find him very handsome. When Tom said his name her cheeks erupted into a blush. Yet, with her being sixteen and him in his mid-twenties; her lust for him can only go as far as teasing remarks during class in order to spend detention with him. Tom knew exactly the lengths Katherine would go to see the handsome Professor, so which lengths would she go for his plan?

    "He knows very crucial information about the horcruxes." Tom admitted, "Yet all I know of it is that he keeps it written in a book all in the language of runic scripture."  
    Katherine had seen Tom reading books about Runology for about a month now, but she wasn't sure on why. It all made sense, yet one thing was out of place. "Why would Professor. Arkwright have information on horcruxes?"  
    Tom tutted under his breath, "You know, for someone who is madly in love with him, you know so little about him."  
    "With a face like that, you don't need to know anything. You wouldn't understand that, though." Katherine said, smirking.  
    Ignoring her remark Tom continued, "Oscar Arkwright's grandfather made one horcrux in his lifetime. He made it before he committed a massacre upon a group of muggles, and when the muggle authority shot him to death they found that he could not die. Once the wizarding authority got involved and tried executing him, they had to torture him to find source of why he wasn't dying. They suspected a horcrux, so they started a search. They failed to find anything, and his grandfather is still alive to this day." Tom had a dark look on him, "To my knowledge and observation of Professor Arkwright I believe of him to know a great deal about horcruxes from his grandfather and how to make multiple."

    Katherine gulped back a lump in her throat. She found it impressive, however, to think of what she'll need to do to retrieve this information unnerved her.  
    "Not only do I know of what he holds dear, I know of his weaknesses." Tom Riddle as powerful as he normally feels. Katherine raised her eyebrow in curiousity. She loosened her crossed arms, but was still nervous on what information Tom knew. He gave her eyes that said _I know something and you don't_ , and it made her feel irritatingly useless.  
    "You'd be surprised, Katherine; of how he really thinks of his students." Tom was studying her, and Katherine could feel him stare down every pore on her body. She shivered, even when wearing her Autumn attire. "Especially his female students."  
    Katherine looked at him with stun. "You mean . . ."  
    "He has a real liking to some students." Tom took the words right out of her mouth, " _Especially you._ "  
    She didn't know if she should be flattered or not. It was obvious her interest for Professor. Arkwright was coated with lust; she liked to flirt and taunt him and watch him be bashful. She liked admiring him when he thought no one was paying attention, the muscles under his robes, his soft lips, his hands that looked like they could craft wonders. It drove her insane.

    "Charm him for me, Katherine." Tom ordered, "I want you to get as much information as possible. This won't be the only time you need to do this, so, are you capable of it?"  
    This would be the first job she would do as a deatheater. Katherine could not turn this down; she had to do this to show the future Dark Lord she was capable of being his server. But if she gets caught, this can ruin her school career and she can be potentially expelled; ruining her chance of being a successful witch.  "I am, My Lord." Katherine said lowly, but with confidence. "I will start as soon as tomorrow."

    The mission has begun.


	5. The Meeting in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine has an sexual encounter with her Ancient Runes professor, in order to retrieve an important object Tom's is in desperate need of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to all my readers for not uploading a chapter in eleven months. I had to work extra hard this school year to get the qualifications I desired, plus my mental health was spiraling out of control. I want to get back to doing what I love and that is writing. If you're reading this, thank you for sticking by. ( WARNING : the following chapter is highly NOT SAFE FOR WORK. Proceed with caution. )

  Katherine's heart raced throughout the two periods of Ancient Runes class. Tom gave her a description of what she had to take from Professor Arkwright's office. A small, worn, leather notebook that contained information about infamous dark spells and most importantly, the horcruxes. Tom had discovered from an individual during the summer that Oscar had a fascination in discovering dark forces while he was in Hogwarts; believing there to be unknown sinister artifacts in places such as the Stonehenge and the Great Pyramids. It would make sense, he was an Ancient Runes teacher, and Professor. Arkwright always told the class about his trips to Egypt.

    It had gotten to second period of Ancient Runes and Katherine still hadn't gone with her plan. Tom, who sat on the desk behind her, stared at her with a hard gaze and she could feel it burning through the back of her head. Katherine stared nervously to the Professor, who was writing symbols on the chalk board for pupils to jot down in their books. Katherine found it fitting to do something, and she glanced at the fellow Slytherin girl sitting next to her. The girl gazed into mid air on the verge of sleep, seeing the class was quiet and boring. Katherine nudged her side and the girl came out the daze, looking at her.  
    "Have you heard anything from that great oath recently?" She asked.  
    "You mean Rubeus?" The girl whispered, "Only that Dumbledore spoke to him before he was expelled. Haven't seen him since."  
    "Dumbledore acts like he's the Headmaster." Katherine scoffed, "One day he'll have something come to h-"

    "Katherine Anton." Professor. Arkwright exclaimed, by this point he stopped writing on the blackboard. "I suggest you stop talking or you'll serve another detention like the last time."  
    Determination flashed before her eyes; she had gotten his attention. She shifted one leg over the other and leaned back on her chair, biting her lip as she gazed over at the godly-handsome Professor. "I find that very fitting, Sir. Maybe I should continue talking?" She purred, glancing back at Tom to see him with a pleased look on his face.  
    Professor Arkwright turned from the board and looked over to Katherine. His teeth gritted and he looked at the floor in thought, until he began to walk to his desk. "I suggest you hold that disobedient tongue of yours and come to the front." The Professor sternly ordered, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a long, thin wooden cane. Katherine's eyes glistered and she stood, strutting to the front and facing him. She looked up at him with eyes that showed no nerve. She did not show even a quiver, and to see that made the Professor nerved. Yet, he raised his cane and stared at her harshly. "Face the desk, Miss Anton."

    Once she obeyed, she received four straight whacks to her calves and one last hard whack to finish her off. Not once did she flinch, wince or scream. Her eyes fixated on the writings of the blackboard, accepting the Muggle-like punishment. The class stayed silent after her beating. Professor Arkwright placed the cane back in the drawer and said, "You will also spend detention in here, after school is dismissed. Do I make myself clear?"  
    "Yes, sir." Katherine said, turning away from the desk and motioning back to her seat. She stole a glance at Tom, both exchanging a smirk. Now they were only halfway to getting that book.

 

* * *

 

    Katherine stayed seated as the bell sounded and the students cleared off. She heard a heavy oak door close and echo through the classroom, leaving only a witty-mouthed Katherine and a charming, yet naive Professor. Oscar Arkwright was used to her subtle taunts ever since he began teaching a year and a half ago, but never had he ever needed to cane her. In fact, it was the first time he had to do it in a long while. The parchments the Professor had to mark for his second year class tomorrow were finalized and he looked over at Katherine Anton who sat oh-so smugly by her desk. Arkwright wondered how a girl could be both modest and suggestive at the same time; but Anton was able to pull it off like it was second nature. It was like being in a room with the serpent of Slytherin itself, staring at Katherine's eyes which overcame a storm. Yet, the Professor was able to stand and walk to the back, waving his fingers to suggest the disobedient Anton to follow; and that she did. They entered his small, roomy office; which had the odd nick-knack in it due to barely being in here unlike the other teachers (some being here for centuries). Katherine sat in a chair across from his large desk, while Arkwright sat by his office desk; clasping his hands and thinking on what her punishment shall be until bell rang for supper. It wasn't until Katherine rose from her chair he was interrupted from his thinking.

    "I would like to apologize for my ill-behavior, Sir." Katherine Anton uttered with a bowed head, "I shouldn't have provoked you to the point of caning. It pains me to think a young, respectable teacher like you needed to do such a thing-"  
    "Save the lovely words, Miss. Anton." Professor Arkwright interrupted, "You can't talk your way out of this. Ever since you've stepped foot into my class you've always had something to say. When I caned you, it was the only time you couldn't say one of your sly remarks."  
    Her head rose a little and Arkwright could see her batted eyes through the curtains of her hair. He bit the inside of his cheek, slightly gripping the arm of his chair. His eyes wondered to places where they shouldn't. The Professor always noticed how much shorter her skirt was compared to the other female students; a thought that both made his stomach churn and tingle at the same time. The thought of Katherine in his head constantly sickened him to the bone, yet every time he could not resist. He would look at her when she or anyone else could not catch him. He admired her naturally sly smiles and stares, and how her hips swayed when she walked. He also valued the fact she was more than just a pretty face, being one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts. On the other hand, he was her Professor, she was his student. The only relationship he could form with the gorgeous Miss Anton is a relationship that wouldn't help erase his sexual desires; they will only keep growing.

    "I understand, Professor." Katherine sighed, her tone so sad it made the Professor's heart sink. Her only goal was to wrap him around her finger and retrieve that book, while maybe receiving from pleasure in the meantime. As Katherine looked at him with a melancholy expression, but suggestive eyes, she had the time to fully admire him. He surely was a gift from Merlin; possibly carved out by the most crafted witches and wizards in the world. He had a wave of brunette locks that he tried to keep up-kept, but it had a hint of wildness to it. His eyes were almost as blue as a Cornish Pixie, so electrifying and determined. He had a kind face overall, with a first place smile, with smooth beard stubble that defined his cheekbones and jawline; defining sharpness and attraction. Katherine sat back down on her sit, her slender fingers resting on the arms of the wooden chair. She looked at the professor again, seeing him still staring at her. "What shall be my punishment, Professor?" She asked.  
    He looked around, finding things for her to clean or correct. He had already marked student work, and his office was tidy -- being a clean man. Twiddling his thumbs, he soon snapped them both and pointed back outside of the classroom. "The blackboard needs cleaning. I want you to do it by hand. In fact -- hand over your hand so you don't cheat."  
     Katherine hesitated. Not because she was giving up her wand, but because she'd be far away from the office where the book possibly is. Oscar outstretched his hand and urged her to hand her wand forward. Eventually, Katherine took the wand from her blazer pocket and handed it over, to which the Professor swiftly put the wand in his drawer. Katherine's eyes gleamed when she noticed it was the only drawer in his desk. His bookshelves had textbooks, all too big to be a small notebook Tom had described. There was a high chance of the notebook being inside, where her wand was occupied.  
     "Off you go now." Professor Arkwright sternly said, gesturing Katherine to go and do her chores. Katherine obeyed and walked out and down the stairs, to the blackboard. She picked up the duster, away with her thoughts as she rubbed away the symbols and notes. She had to come up with a distraction, some way to lure him in. She couldn't intoxicate him, he would only report her once he awoke. She would have to do what she always does when she needs information. Seduce him.  
     Katherine was notorious for kissing and telling, she would manipulate girls and boys alike with her charm to get information out of them. She done all her rounds on the Slughorn Club, excluding Tom. "Riddle will be a tough one to crack." Avery always teased her. If she could sleep with half of the Slytherin house, she was determined to give it a shot. Katherine stared around the room, trying to find a distraction. She looked at the bookshelf on her left, close to the blackboard. She eyed the books on the top shelf, then to Professor Arkwright's office. He was not in sight. Swiftly, Katherined tugged a book from the top, let it drop on her head. She gave a big yell and collapsed, lying on the floor. The book was heavier than she thought, but it had to be genuine. Katherine didn't mind the pain, but acted up on how sore it really was. Eventually, the Professor than to her aid.

     "Merlin's Beard! Are you alright, Miss Anton?" He asked, holding his hands by her elbows to help her to her feet. Katherine followed his movements, pretending to hold in tears.  
     "The book -- it fell from the shelf and hit me in the head!" Katherine gave an exaggerated wince, "Must be those Cornish Pixies that are loose . . ."  
     Oscar's face was full of sympathy, leaning Katherine onto his desk and checking the damage on her head. Katherine watched him carefully, realizing how close he was. His natural musk came to her senses and Katherine's eyes dilated. The wolf had caught the lamb, it was time for the kill.

     "You've always been so good to me, Professor." Katherine spoke softly.

     "Pardon?" The young Professor Arkwright's eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the alluring student with confusion. Until he saw her eyes, the dark grey orbs staring at him under batted lashes. They were coated with lust, which intimidated Oscar. However, he never stepped back, he waited for her to answer.

     "Even though I can be a brat sometimes, you always give me second chances. Today . . . when you caned me . . . I felt like a disappointed you." Katherine now looked down at her shoes, trying to conjure up fake tears to add to the emotion. Eventually, a few strand fell down her cheeks. She sniffed and looked back up at the handsome Professor, putting her sadness on display. Her watery eyes caught sight by Arkwright, he gave a sigh and shook his head.

     "You did not disappoint me, Katherine." Oscar said, "You are the most brightest witch I have met. Everyone thinks and speaks so highly of you. _I_ think so highly of you. And -"

     "And what, Professor?" Katherine leaned off the table now, closer to his body. Oscar's breath hitched, his cheeks and nose were flustered. Katherine stared at his features, reading his thoughts and feelings. She knew he was tempted, he was holding himself back. She cupped her slender hand under his hand, rubbing his rough knuckles gently. He closed his eyes, trying not to give into her spell. Yet, he so badly wanted to.

     "Katherine . . ."

     "I will not tell a soul, sir." Katherine whispered to him, glancing at his soft lips. They looked into each others eyes. Oscar rested his hand on her jawline, stroking her cheekbones. Katherine leaned into his warm touch.

     Passionately, Oscar and Katherine's lips crashed onto each other. He ran his fingers under and through her brown hair, Katherine rested her hands on his chest. He was gentle, but the strength of his hold made Katherine feel safe. Besides, it was him that was truly in danger. As they kissed and explored each others bodies, they motioned sloppily up to Arkwright's office. Once they reach there, after a fit of chuckles and smirks; Oscar firmly closed and locked the door behind him. Quickly, he resigned back to Katherine, pulling her him close by the small of her waist. She was as light as a feather compared to him.  
Katherine leaned back on the office desk, sitting on the oak wood and wrapping her legs around his hips, pressing him against the heat of her legs. He let out a soft grunt at the touch, running his hands up her stomach and to her breasts. Katherine gripped his robes, desperate to take it off. Eventually, after leaving soft nips along her neck and collarbone, he pulled off his robe. Katherine desperately pulled him back by his tie into her embrace, letting her fingers take control of the undressing. She unbuttoned his shirt one by one, pushing the fabric outwards to reveal his chest. Toned and sun-kissed, Katherine nearly fainted at the sight. Shooting a smirk up to his handsome face, Katherine's deadly flirtatious stare looked to him which made Oscar's lips tuck hazily into a smile. Katherine slid further back on the desk, her legs beckoning Oscar to follow. Katherine kissed him once more before his lips trailed to her breasts, a light moan leaving her plump lips. His lips trailed further down, his hands fumbling with her skirt and rubbing her thigh-high socked legs that were over his back. Katherine's eyes turned sideways, seeing the draw with the book inside.

       Her eyes were on the prize.

      Katherine covered the sound of the drawer opening with a soft moan; seeing Oscar occupied on what was between her legs than her plan. That's what she wanted. The notebook was there, snug under her wand that was in perfect reaching distance. Katherine made the motion of her hand gripping the end of the desk; anticipated with Oscar's finger sliding inward and making her bite back a moan. Her hand snaked towards her wand and she gripped it, waiting for the right time to mutter the spell.

       "Professor." Katherine muttered lustfully, bending her head back as his finger explored her warmth, making her legs tense. Her thighs squirmed and she almost fell into the sexual spell and forgetting in fulfilling Tom's plan. Tom. With him on her mind it made Katherine smirk. Tom Riddle, the prude, the undesired, the cold hearted bastard that never noticed Katherine. If only he could see what she was like, her clothes hanging off and hair in a fumbling mess; her eyes fluttering from the overwhelming urges and sensations.  
       The Professor obeyed her mutter, smirking in between her legs and burying his head between her; she felt his tongue and she gave a squeak of a moan. He then began to shower her in compliments, including "I've been waiting to do this for so long" and "I can't get over how sexy you are right now."  
As he spoke, Katherine's face neutralized and she pointed the tip of her wand on his notebook; the one that Tom so desperately desired. Her lips parted and her legs tightened around Oscar and she took a deep breath.

       She flicked her wand as she thought hard on a disillusionment charm; the notebook successfully blending in with the colours behind it. Now, it looked like there was only her wand on top of spare parchment and a quill. With a calm exterior, Katherine closed the drawer once again under the sound of her satisfied hums and giggles. Now that she's done the first part, she has to come up with an elaborate way to going. A way that rushed her enough to pick up her wand and the disguised notebook and run out. She waited a moment, before squirming and growing tense. All of a sudden, Katherine started her next act.

       "I- I can't do this!" She suddenly said, pushing Oscar off her and jumping from the desk. He was taken aback, looking at her with wide eyes. Katherine hurringly put her underwear back on, fixing her socks and skirt. She was playing it up how scared she was. She fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, pulling on her blazer that was on the ground and reached for the drawer for her wand. That's when the Professor stepped in.

       "What do you mean? Did I scare you?" Oscar asked anxiously, trying to look into her dismissive eyes. "I'm sorry, Katherine. I just- I have unspeakable feelings towards you. I- I- I thought you felt the same."

       "You're a good and handsome man, Professor." Katherine said as she opened the drawer wide and took her wand; the disguised notebook tucked between her fingers. It only looked like she was holding her wand with her other fingers loose. When Oscar put his hands on his face in shame, masking his eyes, she quickly tucked the book into the back of her skirt. "I was just not ready for this. I don't want you getting into trouble. I apologize Sir, I'll be on my way."  
As Oscar rested on the desk, half naked and full of guilt, Katherine hurried out of the office and sprinted out of the Ancient Runes class. She went straight to the Slytherin common room; Tom told her he will be waiting there. As she ran a chuckle left her lips, the adrenaline from she and Professor Arkwright's physical moment together still in tact. The moment was unforgettable, even when it lasted so short. Katherine felt rebellious.

       Katherine did keep her word however, she wouldn't tell a soul. Only if Oscar now had something against her, she would use their moment as blackmail. She realized how devoted she was to Tom now; including him and his cause. She was really going along with his plan, she was a part of his world in some shape or another. It made Katherine feel like she belonged somewhere. And now, with one more clue that could help Tom figure out more about dark spells and horcruxes; Katherine was on the path to greatness.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story published on Quotev under the url @.jakebugg


End file.
